


Dear Delsin

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Conduit Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: I was there through the whole thing, Reggie had found me when searching for Abigail. I was a conduit, a good one but no one knew of my power. I could heal and keep people alive but my power had a darker trait.I was helping Delsin and Reggie in another way, they send me back to their home were I kept their people alive until Delsin had fixed the mess.When Delsin came back, We were all scared. He was something else, The power he had gotten, it changed him.Yet myself? He couldn't consume my power, but he did want me.Now the only Delsin I have is in these letters.So Dear Delsin.Please come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Delsin's Return.**

_Dear Delsin,_

_I would have never thought you would have been so angry, I sometimes wonder if you regret your decisions._

_I miss my Delsin, the sweet Dork with a spray can and some smoke._

_I know you will not read this but I miss my Delsin, The Delsin that never killed his own._

 

The knock on the door startled me, I had helped Betty into her wheel chair, the shards in her legs had been subdued but she would die. 

Delsin had turned evil, He killed people, His conduits were taking over Seattle. They were getting revenge. 

I slowly opened the door and almost jumped back when I saw Delsin, standing there. 

He smiled and kissed me suddenly, I was frozen as he pulled away. 

Betty rolled up beside us, She gave me a glare as she turned to Delsin. 

"Both of you, Leave," Betty spat and I began to shake. 

"Bett-" 

"What? Have you forgotten that you will all die without me?" Delsin snapped and I swallowed thickly. 

"We have not forgotten and we Will never forget," Betty spat as she shoved the both of us out the door. 

I stumbled slightly but Delsin's firm grip kept me up right. 

"Delsin..," I whispered and he shoved me away from the building. 

"I'll show them," He spat as he flew up into the air. 

My eyes went wide as I began to run but not before the entire Akomish building blew up in nothing but districting and rubble. 

I fell down, hitting the dirt. My hands were grazed and my face was scarred. I was panting as a hand grabbed my collar. 

I was pulled up, Delsin holding me up. 

"Come on Babe, We have a city to rule," 


	2. Dear Delsin: The Change of Seattle.

_Dear Delsin,_

_Seattle has changed, it's more depressing._

_I know it would always rain and the weather was horrible but now the humans are scared and so am I._

_I know your powerful beyond belief but your still Delsin Rowe, the Akomish Deliquent._

_The conduits run the city and here I am right beside you but I don't know for how much longer._

_So Dear Delsin,_

_Please Fix this._

I folded up the letter and slipped it away into my hidden gap in the wall. 

Delsin would be home soon, He was out with Eugene agian and they were suppressing the normals. 

I hated what he was doing but I couldn't leave, I was his princess locked up in a castle. 

"Babe?" Delsin appeared right before me but I remained unphased. 

I was curled up agianst the bed, shivering from the cold air slipping in through the open balcony doors. 

Delsin pursed his lips before the doors shut and he wrapped me up in a blanket. 

I looked at him and he kissed my forehead. 

"You may heal people but you'll still catch a cold," He whispered and I nodded.

"Sorry," 

I learnt long ago to just submitting to Delsin was better than fighting him. 

But I had an escape plan. 

"I really want Chinese," I whispered as Delsin curled up with me in the bed. 

"Really? We can order some," He shrugged before I noticed a kiss mark in his neck. 

"You were with Fetch agian," I sighed unhappily.

Delsin opened his eyes before looking at me, "It just happened okay?" 

I nodded slowly before rolling over and looking out the window. 

He used his concrete powers and build the biggest tower, were we live. Eugene has demons and angels that patrol the city and the normals? Nothing but slaves now. 

"I miss the sun light," I cooed softly, "If we had a baby, wouldn't it want to see the sun light?" 

I heard Delsin choke slightly, "A baby?" 

I shrugged, "Just wondering, You know like all the other kids," 

Delsin moved to spoon me, nuzzling my neck.

"Wait a while, I'm still building my empire," Delsin smirked, "Than if we have a child, with all of my powers and your healing? It's unstoppable," 

I do love Delsin, but I need to get out of here. 


	3. Dear Delsin: Escape Fail.

_Dear Delsin,_

_I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do._

_I love you more than anything but I can't continue to live like this._

_My baby can't live like this._

 

The rain was cold despite my coat, Seattle was always freezing and damp but now it seemed grey.

Those humans that once supported the conduits were lucky to live but they're eyes held horrible dark bags and they grew thin.

The conduits lived as they pleased.

I was in a rush, I kept my head down as I passed through the crowd, I needed to get to the docks.

"Help!" 

I froze, a woman was holding a child in a dark alley way, no older than six.

A conduit stood over her, his hands frozen with ice.

"Shut up! He's one of us!" The conduit yelled.

I sighed, slowly creeping down the alleyway.

"Leave her alone," I whispered, my hands shaking.

"Shut up!" He yelled, shoving me and making me fall into the dirt.

Small plates of blood seeped from my skin as I stood up agian.

I watched as my hands glowed yellow, the light suprising the conduit.

"I said," I snapped, "Leave," 

The conduit stared at the power before jumping away to a roof top.

I couldn't help but sigh, the light disappearing from my hands, I look at the mother.

"Run, please," I whispered before running down the alleyway.

I couldn't help but be scared, I wasn't sure if he's recognised me but if word got back to Del- 

"Hey Firefly," I was knocked to the ground by a flash of purple.

I groaned softly, getting up.

"Hey Fetch..," I groaned.

"Delsin is pretty pissed ya know," Fetch snapped as I stood up.

"Don't see why, He's got you," I shrugged, "So You should just let me go," 

"Nah, You know how Delsin is," Fetch laughed, "Got this weird thing over ya," 

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Please Fetch..," I begged, "I don't wanna be with Delsin anymore!" 

"Ya know he found ya letters," Fetch grabbed my collar, I fought agianst her trying to kick at her legs.

"Fetch!" I yelled.

"Put her down, Fetch," 

I froze, squeezing my eyes shut as the familair sound of smoke swirled around me.

"So, A baby?" Delsin asked, waving the paper in my face.

I frowned.

"Delsin..," I murmered, "Please..," 

"You thought you could just run away?!" Delsin snapped, grabbing my collar.

I coughed, trying to push him away.

"With my child?!" Delsin yelled and I shoved him away, pushing him to the ground.

I stood back in shock, my hands were lit up agian.

"Delsin..," I whispered as he stood up.

"Never fucking do that agian," Delsin growled.

I was shaking as he picked me up, my hands instandly grabbing his jacket. 

We were at the Tower in minutes, Delsin placing me on the couch.

"Del-" 

"Don't!" He yelled, "Were you going to tell me?" 

I looked down shamefully.

"No..," I whispered.

I jumped when Delsin kicked the coffee table, causing it to smash into pieces.

"You have no fucking right to keep my child from me!" Delsin yelled.

"You have no right to go around, Sleeping with Fetch and than coming home to me!" I yelled back.

Delsin glared at me.

"Don't tell me what to do," Delsin growled.

I stared at him, slowly getting up and walking from the lounge room.

Delsin appeared in front of me and I stepped back.

"Babe..," He whispered.

I stared at him.

"Come on..," Delsin smiled, softly grabbing my hips.

"Delsin..," I whispered, slowly leaning in.

Delsin grinned just before I pushed him, walking to the bedroom.

I heard Delsin growled behind me.

_I will try again later.._


End file.
